Special Mommy May
by dianaglampers177
Summary: This is a romantic story between (adult) May and her new Buneary named "Bunny". Contains adult themes.
1. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-{1}-

Special Mommy May

By Diana Moon Glampers

Chapter 1

Family

Bunny was alone.

He had no friends. He had no family. He lived by himself, out in the wild as a little Buneary. His parents were gone. They were both eaten by predators. Bunny knew that he had to grow up. He had to live in the world on his own. He had to…

"Are you lonely?"

A voice called out to Bunny. He looked around and saw a girl, a human girl. She looked friendly.

"Are you lonely?" The girl repeated.

"I am, yeah." Bunny said.

The girl smiled.

"My name's May. I'm lonely too. Maybe we can be lonely together. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Bunny said.

May sat down next to Bunny and patted his soft fur.

"What's your name?" She said.

"Bunny."

"Oh. Cute." May said.

They were both out in the forest. No one was around for miles. May stroked Bunny's fur some more.

"You're so soft." May said.

"Moomy used to say that to me." Bunny said.

"Moomy?"

"Sorry, Mommy. I say it wrong sometimes." Bunny said.

May laughed a little.

"I think it's cute. Where is your Moomy, anyway?" May said.

Bunny lowered his head.

"Moomy and Dad-Dad… They're in heaven now."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." May said.

She put on a smile.

"I can be your new Moomy, though. Would you want that?"

Bunny wasn't sure what to make of this. Moments ago, he was ready to live on his own. Now something new came along, an opportunity to be a child again.

"You'll be my Moomy? Really?" Bunny said.

"Really. I promise I'll be the best Moomy I can be." May said.

She scooped Bunny up and cradled him in her arms. She hugged him up against her chest, as though he were a plush toy.

"You're wonderful, Bunny. I promise that I'll love you, no matter what. I promise that I'll protect you from anything. I promise that I'll always be with you, to the end."

Bunny felt something warm inside of him when May said this. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since he was a baby.

"Maybe May really is a good Moomy." Bunny thought.

May carried Bunny back to a house near the edge of the woods.

"This is where I've been staying lately. The landlady doesn't ask for much, and she said that I could have as many Pokémon in the house as I want."

Bunny tilted his head.

"So, you're a trainer? Don't Pokémon trainers travel the world?"

"Not a trainer, a coordinator. I'll feed you the bestest food, teach you fun tricks, and make you into the most wonderful Buneary you can possibly be."

"Food?" Bunny said.

His stomach growled, almost as if it were on cue.

May got out a frying pan.

"I'll get cooking right away! You'll see, Bunny, I'm the best cook you'll ever know!"

Bunny watched and May started making some pancakes.

"Extra sugar! You like 'em sweet, right, Bunny?" She said.

Bunny didn't answer. Before this, he had only eaten grass, dirt, roots, the kind of food Bunearys ate in the wild. He wasn't used to the idea of cooked food. The scent of it all was unreal to him.

"Eat up! I made enough for both of us." May said.

She began eating almost immediately. Bunny tried some. It was delicious.

"Wow! Thanks, Moomy! This is great!" He said.

"No problem, Bunny!" May said.

She leaned in to kiss her Bunneary. There was still some syrup on her lips. Bunny laughed.

"Moomy, you're sticky."

May giggled. They both enjoyed their meal.

After dinner, May led Bunny to her basement. It was comfy, with good lighting, a stage, and some stage equipment. There were props, costumes, backdrops, and even a computer in the corner. Bunny had never seen a computer before.

"What's that, Moomy?"

"It's my computer, Bunny. I use it to talk to other people from around the world. Isn't that amazing?"

Bunny shrugged.

"Moomy makes her living with that computer. It's really important to her, so don't touch it, okay?" May said.

"Okay." Bunny replied.

He turned to the stage.

"Am I going to be up there?" He said.

"Yes, you will, Bunny. You'll have a partner too. Would you like to meet her?" May said.

"I have a partner?" Bunny said.

"A costar! You'll both be the bestest team in any pokemon contest!" She replied.

May reached into her pocket and pulled out a pokeball. It wasn't a standard one, the kind that you'd see at the store. It looked homemade, like May could have modified it in some way.

"Go, Blaziken!"

Blaziken popped out of her pokeball. It made cute clucking noises.

"Can she talk?" Bunny asked.

"Sometimes. I tried to teach her. Some pokemon are just better at talking than others, you know?" May said.

Blaziken gave May an annoyed look. She crossed her arms and tapped her feet.

"Oh, I'm just joshing around, Blaziken. You know I love you!" May said.

She hugged her chicken pokemon. Blaziken chirped with joy. Bunny could tell that they shared a loving bond. Seeing them made him feel good inside, like he might be able to have a bond like theirs one day.

May let go of Blaziken and showed her to Bunny.

"Blaziken, this is Bunny. Bunny, this is Blaziken. Say hi!"

Blaziken extended her hand for Bunny to shake.

"Nice to… Cheep! …meet you." Blaziken said. Her words were slurred. Speaking wasn't something natural to her. Bunny shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." He said.

May cut in.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you some fun tricks! Everyone who sees you will love you. You'll be the most adorable Buneary the world has ever seen!"

May dug into her pocket and pulled out another pokeball. Like Blaziken's, it didn't look like a normal ball. The pokeball looked cobbled together, May might have made it herself. Bunny was nervous.

"What's it like in there?" He said.

Blaziken tried to say something, but only clucked.

"It's fine in there. I modified my pokeballs to be extra nice for my pokemon. I wouldn't have it any other way." May said.

She opened the pokeball.

"Go on… Cheep! It's nice." Blaziken said.

Bunny nodded. He walked toward May's pokeball. He was sucked in. Inside the pokeball, he was in a small room, with a bed. There were plenty of blankets, a shelf filled with books, toys in a toybox, and a window. When Bunny looked out the window, he could see what was outside of the pokeball.

"Is it comfy?" May asked.

"I think so." Bunny said.

Pokeballs usually made a natural habitat for a pokemon to live in. For a Buneary, it would be a meadow or a forest. This was more like a small child's room. Bunny felt tired. He moved toward his bed and yawned.

"This is comfortable." He said.

He went to sleep that night, no longer a wild pokemon.

-{1}-

Happy happy Bunny

One day gone


	2. Daddy

Chapter 2

Daddy

"Good morning, Bunny! I made you some delicious breakfast!"

Bunny woke up. He stepped out of bed and saw a portal open up in front of his book case. He instinctively walked through it and ended up in May's kitchen. She had a plate on her table for Bunny. It was filled with scrambled eggs, a strip of bacon, some chunks of honeydew, a tall glass of juice, and a warm poptart. Bunny had never seen so much food before in his life.

"Wow. That's a lot, Moomy." He said.

"You'll need a lot, Bunny. Today's going to be a big day." May said.

Bunny sat down and began eating.

"Where's Blaziken?" He said.

May sighed.

"Out in the yard, eating corn. She doesn't go for this kind of stuff." May said.

She looked sad for a moment, but then smiled again.

"Did you try the bacon? I put extra love into making that bacon." May said.

Bunny took a bite. He'd never had bacon before. It was unusually sweet.

"Wow. It's great!" Bunny said.

After Bunny was done, May took his plate and washed the dishes.

"Wait for me in the basement, okay? Blaziken and I will meet you down there." May said.

Bunny nodded. He went downstairs, back to the stage. He saw that it had already been set up. There were lights, a warm, orange backdrop, and a webcam ready. Blaziken walked downstairs.

"Hi, Bunny." She said.

"Hey, Blaziken." Bunny said.

Blaziken let out a satisfied chirp.

"You can call me… cheep! …Big Sister if you want." She said.

"But I don't have any sisters." Bunny said.

"You do now." Blaziken replied.

She gave Bunny a hug. He was a little surprised by this at first, but embraced Blaziken as well.

"I've never had a big sister before." He said.

Blaziken tried to say something, but ended up clucking instead.

May walked downstairs and saw both of her pokemon hugging.

"Aw…" She said.

She didn't want to disturb their moment, but had to.

"Okay! Are we ready to begin?" May said.

Bunny and Blaziken broke from their embrace and turned to May.

"Ready." Blaziken chirped.

"Ready." Bunny said.

"Good! Bunny, I need you to get up on that stage." May said.

Bunny climbed onto the stage. He saw both May and Blaziken staring at him. It was a little scary for him.

"What do I do up here?" He said.

"Show me your best moves, Bunny. Go on, don't be shy!"

Bunny didn't know very many "moves". He twirled his ears. May giggled.

"That's so cute! Do it some more."

Bunny complied. Blaziken chimed in.

"Practice." She said.

Bunny tried another move. He struck a pose and growled.

"Do I look tough, Moomy?" He said.

May laughed.

"No, not at all. In fact, you look extra cute when you do that!"

Bunny tried to look tough again. Blaziken let out a happy cluck.

"Good job!" She said.

May called out to Bunny.

"Take five, schnookums! You did great!"

Bunny sat down to take a break. May turned to him.

"Moomy's going to talk with your sister for a moment, okay?" She said.

"Okay." Bunny said.

May walked back upstairs with Blaziken. Bunny took a few moments to rest. He seemed pretty satisfied with himself.

"I'm going to be a star. I'll be the best I can be! Maybe I can win some awards for Moomy. I'd bet she'd love that."

Before long, May returned, alone.

"Bunny, we're going to meet Daddy soon." She said.

"Daddy?" Bunny said.

May nodded.

"We have a few rules, okay? Daddy can be a little cranky sometimes. Let me talk to him, okay?"

"Okay." Bunny said.

"Also, Moomy might look a little strange when she's talking to Daddy. It's because Daddy expects Moomy to look a certain way." May said.

"What do you mean?" Bunny said.

"I mean I might dress a little funny and talk a little strange. Moomy still loves you, though. Okay?" May said.

"Okay." Bunny replied.

May walked toward the back of her stage and sifted through some of her costumes. Bunny followed.

"Moomy, when is Daddy coming over?" He said.

"Daddy talks to us through the computer, Bunny." She said.

"Oh. Is he inside the computer?" He said.

May let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Bunny. Just go back on stage and practice a bit. I'll see you when I'm ready." She said.

Bunny practiced posing on the stage. He tried standing on his head, but only fell onto his face. He heard May laughing from behind him.

"You're cute, Bunny."

Bunny turned around and saw May "dressed funny". She was wearing leather panties, a leather bra, and nothing else. For some reason, it made Bunny feel uncomfortable.

"You like it?" She asked.

"You look weird." Bunny said.

May sighed.

"I don't like it either. It's not very comfy. Daddy likes it though, so…"

May's computer began making sounds. Someone was trying to contact her. May rushed to her computer and turned on the screen. There were two windows. One displayed her on the screen, at the computer. The other was all black and had the words "AUDIO ONLY" across the bottom.

"Is this Daddy Jones?" May asked.

A voice spoke up from the computer.

"Daddy Jones, here and ready. You look real fine today, May. Real fine."

May chuckled. She exaggerated her laugh. Her breasts jiggled. Bunny felt even less comfortable.

"You know the rules, Daddy. Do you have your card?" May said.

She was talking about a prepaid debit card. Daddy listed off the numbers on the card. May completed the transaction.

"Great! Now, what did you have in mind today?" May said.

Daddy was silent for a moment. Bunny could hear him breathing heavily.

"Moomy?" He said.

Before May could say anything, Daddy spoke up.

"Your son, you have him with you?"

"Yes. Bunny's with me right now. Isn't that right, schnookums?" May said as she turned to Bunny.

"Bring him over, closer to the cam." Daddy said.

May picked up Bunny and held him in her arms. Her skin was warm.

"Oh yeah…" Daddy moaned.

Splashing noises were heard from the other side of the computer. Bunny wasn't sure what to make of them.

"Moomy? What's going on?" Bunny said.

"Daddy's doing what daddies do, Bunny." May said.

Daddy grunted a few more times.

"Yeah, baby Bunny. I'm your Daddy. Do as I say or you'll get the belt."

"The belt?" Bunny said.

Bunny wasn't aware of what "Daddy's belt" was.

"Don't you think Mommy's been a bad girl? I think I might need the belt…" May said.

Daddy grunted a little more.

"No, touch his dick. I want to see that baby bunny cum." Daddy said.

Bunny didn't know what a "dick" was or what "cum" meant. It sounded vulgar to him, like he knew it was something bad, something sinister.

May turned to Bunny and smiled.

"This is going to feel real good, Bunny." She said.

Bunny was nervous. He wanted to run away, but stayed. He trusted his "Moomy" not to hurt him. She reached down to Bunny's penis.

"Uh… Moomy? That's my special area." He said.

"Don't worry, Bunny. Moomy will be gentle." May said.

She fondled Bunny's penis. It went erect. May moved the webcam so that Daddy could see it.

"Oh… Yeah… Love that baby buneary cock." Daddy said.

Bunny felt good. His penis had never felt like this before. He wasn't sure why, but he felt some strange urges, like he knew he needed to do something with his penis, but didn't know what.

"Get a cup. Make him cum into a cup." Daddy said.

May nodded. She left for a moment and returned with a prop, a large, medieval looking chalice that would be fit for a king. Upon closer inspection, Bunny noticed that it was really made of plastic.

"How's this?" May said.

"Perfect. Now do it. Do it!" Daddy said.

May put the cup in front of Bunny. She started to fondle his penis some more. Bunny wasn't sure what his Moomy was doing to him, but it felt really good. His muscles tightened up. His body began to sweat. His penis twitched. He could feel something welling up inside it.

"Moomy, I think I have to pee." Bunny said.

He tried to leave for the bathroom, but May stopped him.

"No-no, Bunny. Right here is fine." She said.

Daddy moaned some more. Bunny heard more splashing. He didn't care what was going on behind that webcam. He felt real good, the greatest sensation he had ever felt in his life. He closed his eyes and let May do her thing.

"Moomy!"

Bunny's penis twitched. He splattered semen into May's cup. Daddy groaned.

"Doesn't he cum more?" He said.

"He's only a kid, don't expect too much from him." May said.

Bunny was exhausted. He reclined onto the stage, trying to catch his breath.

"Is that it? Is he done? Already?" Daddy said.

"I told you, this was his first time. He'll get better, I promise." May said.

Daddy growled.

"You want my money, don't you? There are others just like you out there, ones with better trained kids than you." He said.

Bunny sat up.

"Moomy, is something wrong?" He said.

"No, sweetie. Nothing's wrong. Daddy's just a little upset." She said.

Bunny's heart sank.

"Is it because of me?"

"You're damn right, it's your fault." Daddy said.

"Hey! You don't talk to my son that way." May snapped.

Daddy was taken aback for a second. He grumbled.

"Drink the cum." He said.

May smiled.

"Say 'please'." She said.

Bunny laughed a little.

"Please drink Bunny's cum." Daddy said.

"Okay! Just let me get some stuff first."

May left for a moment. Bunny was alone with Daddy.

"So… You're Bunny?" Daddy said.

"Yeah." Bunny replied.

"You're a cute little guy. I like you." Daddy said.

"Thanks."

"You really should learn how to cum more, though. I want a lot, like whole squirt guns full of that stuff, unloaded onto…" He couldn't finish. Bunny heard splashing.

"Daddy?" Bunny said.

All he heard were quiet moans.

May returned with a bottle of root beer. She poured Bunny a glass.

"Have you ever had soda before, Bunny?" She said.

"You mean 'pop'." Daddy cut in.

May put her hands on her hips.

"Really? Is calling it soda crushing your fantasy?" She said.

"Just drink the cum." Daddy said.

May poured root beer into her cup, the one with Bunny's semen in it.

"Cheers, Bunny!" She said.

May clanked her cup up against Bunny's. It would have made a clank anyway, but the cups were made out of cheap plastic instead of glass. Bunny gulped his root beer down. It tasted good to him. The flavor was like nothing he had ever had before. It was sweet, and the bubbles and fizz popped in his mouth. May drank hers too.

"Oh yeah… That's real nice…" Daddy said.

May turned to her computer.

"It looks like your time is up, Daddy." She said.

Daddy moaned.

"You were really good. Just train that son of yours, okay? I can see a real good future for him." Daddy said.

May turned logged out of her computer.

-{2}-

Sinnoh Folk Story 3

There once were humans and pokemon that ate together at the same table…


	3. Applesauce

Chapter 3

Applesauce

It had been a few hours since Bunny's live web show for Daddy. He was out in the backyard, playing with his big sister, Blaziken. They were up in a tree, pretending that it was their fort.

"I see pirates, Blaziken! Let's make them pay!" Bunny said.

Blaziken clucked. She grabbed a toy gun and pretended to fire it.

"Man the cannons! Fire! Fire!" Bunny said.

Blaziken heard the word "fire" and instinctively spat out a fireball. It whizzed past Bunny's ear fur, igniting his fluff. He jumped onto the ground and rolled around.

"Ah! It burns! Help, big sister! Help!"

Blaziken panicked. She flapped her arms like they were wings. She squawked like crazy. She ran around in circles, unsure what to do. May came rushing out of the house with a glass of water.

"Bunny!" She said.

She poured the water onto Bunny's ear. The fire was doused. She held Bunny close to him and inspected his ear.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She said.

May was wearing her normal clothes again. Bunny was a little sad. He liked feeling May's soft, warm skin. Instead, he only felt her shirt.

"I'm fine." Bunny said.

"Are you sure? I could get you a band-aid." May said.

Bunny hopped down and tried to strike a pose.

"I'll be fine. I'm tough!" He said.

May couldn't help but smile.

"You're so cute, Bunny."

Blaziken walked over to her brother.

"Cute brother! You're the best!"

She hugged Bunny unusually tight. Bunny was noticeably discomforted. May giggled.

"She's got some muscles, doesn't she?" May said.

"Yeah. I know." Bunny replied.

Blaziken set Bunny down. May turned to Bunny.

"Hey, you were great today." She said.

"Thanks." Bunny said.

"He's going to want you to do that again tomorrow, okay?" May said.

Bunny thought about how good he felt when May touched his "special area". He smiled.

"That's a good Bunny!" May said.

She stroked the fur on his head.

They stood together for a while until May noticed someone approaching her house. It was Jerry, the landlady's son. He was an adult, living on his own, but liked to stop by to visit. He had a gift basket ready.

"Hi, May." He said.

"Hello, Jerry. How's it going?" She said.

Jerry noticed Bunny.

"Oh. That's cute. You have a new pet?" Jerry said.

Bunny puffed out his chest.

"I'm more than a pet! I'm…"

May interrupted.

"His name is Bunny. He's a rescue. Both his parents died." She said.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Jerry said.

He handed May the gift basket.

"Well, tell I guess you could share a little bit of this with him. Just be sure to give this to my mom, okay?" Jerry said.

"Okay!" May said.

She grabbed the basket. Jerry began to head back.

"Later, May." He said.

"Later, Jerry."

May inspected the gift basket. It was filled with fruit and medicine.

"Do you know what this means?" May said.

"What does it mean?" Bunny asked.

May nearly burst from her excitement.

"It means we get free stuff!"

Bunny was puzzled.

"Isn't that for the landlady, though?" He said.

"Bunny, she doesn't live here. She hasn't lived her for a few months now. Jerry doesn't know that, though." She said.

"Oh. So… Free stuff for us?" Bunny said.

"Exactly!" May said.

Bunny was a little concerned. He couldn't read what the medicine in the basket was for, but it did look serious. May dug out some apples.

"Oh Bunny, you're going to love my applesauce. I'll get started right away!" She said.

Blaziken turned to Bunny.

"Applesauce good. Applesauce love!" She said.

"Okay, big sister." Bunny said.

Bunny followed May into the kitchen. She was already cutting up apples.

"Do you want to help?" She said.

"Sure. What do I do?" Bunny replied.

May handed Bunny a pot.

"I'm going to cut up some apples. After that, we add water, sugar, and cinnamon! We'll boil it on the top of the stove and once it's done, we'll mash it up. Then, we cool it in the refrigerator and have some tasty applesauce!"

May tossed some chopped apples into the pot. Bunny caught them.

"I'll hand them to you, and you put them in the pot, okay?" May said.

"Can do, Moomy!" Bunny said.

May chopped up apples and Bunny held them in the pot for her. He looked over and noticed that his sister was gone.

"Where's Blaziken?" Bunny asked.

May sighed.

"She never liked my cooking, always preferring seeds, corn, sometimes bugs… I tried to get her to eat my cooking. I guess she only like my candy." May said.

"Candy?" Bunny said.

"Pokeblocks. I'll make you a batch sometime. Anyway, I put all of my love and care into my cooking, but she never eats it." May said.

She looked sad for a moment before cheering right back up.

"You love my cooking though, you cute little Bunny! You love it, don't you?" She said.

She added the spices to the pot.

"I'm going to give this extra sugar. I like it really sweet!" May said.

Bunny agreed.

"I do too."

Bunny and May spent the rest of the day making applesauce, until it was time for Bunny to go to bed. It was a happy day for him.

-{3}-

Happy happy Bunny

Two days gone


	4. Defiance

Chapter 4

Defiance

Bunny woke up early the next morning. He was in his pokeball, reading a book from his shelf. It was called Charmander's Treasure.

Once upon a time,

There was a Charmander

The Charmander lived in a bad home

His family didn't love him

One day, Charmander read about a city made entirely of gold

It was a beautiful land where everyone was friendly

The streets were filled with friendly people and pokemon

Everything you could ever want was in that golden city

Riches…

Fun…

Candy…

Love…

Charmander set out to find that city

He packed up his things and left his house one night, never to return

…But life outside of his house was rough

There wasn't much food for him

He didn't have a warm place to sleep

There were bad pokemon who could be lurking around every corner

Ready to eat the poor Charmander if he wasn't careful

Until…

"Bunny, are you awake?"

It was May. Bunny closed his book before he could continue.

"Coming, Moomy." He said.

Bunny arrived in May's kitchen again. Like the day before, she had breakfast ready. It was a waffle and the applesauce that they made together.

"Are you hungry? Today's going to be a big day!" May said.

Almost as if on cue, Bunny's stomach rumbled.

"I am hungry. Thanks, Moomy!"

Bunny started to go for his food, until May stopped him.

"Wait. I have something for you." She said.

May reached into her cupboard and grabbed a bottle of pills. Bunny couldn't read what was on them. May took one of the pills out and handed it to Bunny.

"Put it in your mouth and swallow. Don't chew." She said.

"Okay." Bunny said.

He set the pill into his mouth. His impulses told him to chew. He tried to resist.

"Here, drink this." May said.

She handed Bunny a glass of juice, Bunny drank it. He swallowed the pill.

"Oh. My throat hurts." He said.

"It's okay, Bunny. Mine hurt too, the first time I took pills." She said.

"What are the pills for?" Bunny asked.

"They're for Daddy." May said.

Bunny shrugged and began eating his applesauce.

"Moomy, I love you. You make the best food." He said.

May smiled.

"I love you too, Bunny."

She reached over to hug her "son".

After Bunny was finished with breakfast, May led Bunny down to her basement.

"Daddy's real excited about today, Bunny. He's got great expectations for you." She said.

Bunny tried to look tough.

"Yeah, well I'll be the best! He'll see! I'm the best he's ever seen and I'll win you all kinds of ribbons, Moomy!"

May laughed.

"You're really cute, Bunny."

She walked over to her costumes and returned in her leather underwear. Bunny still felt a little uncomfortable seeing his "moomy" dressed like this. He also remembered how soft and warm her skin was.

"Daddy should be calling in any minute now." May said.

May sat down while she waited for Daddy. Bunny sat down on her lap. Her thighs were warm and smooth. Her tummy was soft. Bunny tried to nestle his ears between her breasts, but her leather bra got in the way.

"You're soft, Moomy." Bunny said.

"Thanks, sweetie." May said.

They waited around a bit longer.

"Daddy's taking a while. Do you want to play a game while we wait?" May said.

"Sure!" Bunny said.

May left for a moment and returned with her favorite board game, Candyland.

"My mommy used to play this with me when I was little." May said.

She let out a wistful sigh before her computer started making noises.

"Oh! I guess we can play later. Daddy's ready." May said.

She set aside Candyland and got to her computer. Once again, it was Daddy. His face wasn't visible, as he still had an "audio only" box where his face would be.

"May?" He said.

"Yes, Daddy?" She replied.

"Sorry, I was late. I had some things to do. You still have Bunny with you?" Daddy said.

May picked up Bunny and held him close to her. Bunny could feel her soft, warm skin again. He tried to sniff her, though she had no particular smell.

"He's right here!" May said with her usual cheerful attitude.

She set Bunny down and leaned forward.

"Got your prepaid debit card numbers?" She said.

"I do." Daddy replied.

Daddy read off his prepaid debit card numbers. May completed the transaction.

"Moomy, what's a prepaid deddit card?" Bunny asked.

May chuckled.

"It's 'debit', not 'deddit'. A prepaid debit card is like money, but easier to move and leaves almost no digital footprint."

Bunny didn't understand what any of that meant. Instead, he twirled his ears.

"That's so cute, Bunny! Could you do that for Daddy?" May said.

She moved the camera to Bunny. Bunny happily twirled his ears again.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Daddy said.

"A lot! I love performing, Daddy." Bunny said.

Daddy let out a moan.

"He's so happy. All the other kids are always crying and shit. Why is he different?" Daddy asked May.

"I told you, I give him extra love." May said.

Daddy moaned again.

"You've been a bad girl, May. I want Bunny over there to hurt you." He said.

Bunny whimpered.

"Hurt Moomy? Why would I do that?" He said.

"Bunny, sometimes adults like getting hurt." She said.

May left to go get one of her props, a whip. Bunny was scared.

"Make her feel it. Make her bleed." Daddy said.

May sighed.

"As you wish, Daddy." She said.

May handed Bunny the whip and presented her back.

"Moomy? What do I do?" He said.

"Just swing the whip, Bunny. Go on. Try it!" May said, trying to sound her most cheerful.

Bunny swung the whip. It snapped, right on her back. May let out a shriek of pain.

"Oh yeah… That's what I'm talking about…" Daddy said.

Bunny didn't feel comfortable with this. He saw a red mark on May's back where the whip hit her. It looked painful. May forced herself to smile.

"Go on, Bunny. Hurt me some more." She said.

Bunny snapped the whip again. May grunted, trying not to sound too hurt. The whip left a bloody mark on her back.

"You naughty, naughty little slut. Oh yeah… Make him whip your tits." Daddy said.

May sneered at the computer screen.

"Those are some ugly words, Daddy."

"Whatever, woman. Make him lash your bosoms or something. Just make him do it."

May forced a smile again and removed her top. It was the first time Bunny had ever seen a human's naked breasts.

"Moomy. You're beautiful." He said.

"She won't be when you're done. I want to see them titties bleed!" Daddy said.

Bunny closed his eyes. He tried not to think about what he was doing. He swung the whip toward May's chest. She screamed in pain.

"You whore, May… You're a dirty, sexy whore…" Daddy said between moans.

Bunny opened his eyes and saw a trail of blood dripping down from May's breast, onto her stomach. She was trying to keep herself from crying. Bunny set the whip down.

"I don't want to do this anymore." He said.

May leaned in to hug Bunny.

"It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

Bunny rested his face on May's shoulder and cried. Daddy growled.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get back to whipping." He said.

May turned to the webcam and got serious.

"I think this session is over." She said.

"Bullshit, is it over. I paid you good money and I've only came four times. I demand more!" Daddy said.

"As a private business, I have the right to refuse service." May said.

She sat down at her computer to end the video chat.

"Fine. I'll come to your house. I know where you live." Daddy said.

May panicked. The chat wouldn't end yet.

"You'll see. Tomorrow night, I'm coming for you two. I'll get my money's worth, even if I have…"

The connection finally ended. May turned off her computer. She turned to Bunny.

"Moomy? What just happened? Is he going to get us?" He said.

"Don't worry about it, Bunny. Moomy's here to protect you."

She lifted Bunny up to hug him again.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Bunny. No matter what."

Tears started to form in May's eyes.

"Just know that Moomy loves you. She'll always love you." May said.

"Don't cry, Moomy. If you cry…"

Bunny started to sniffle.

"…If you cry, I'll cry too." He said.

May set Bunny down.

"Stay down here. It's safe." May said.

She got dressed and started to go upstairs.

"Moomy?" Bunny said.

"I'll be back soon. I promise. Just stay there, okay?" May said.

"Okay." Bunny replied.

Bunny waited for two hours. He got bored and fell asleep.

-{4}-

Bunny

Three days gone


	5. Love Conquers All

Chapter 5

Love Conquers All

"Bunny? Wake up."

It was May. She shook her "son" out of his sleep.

"Moomy?" He said.

Bunny looked up and saw that May had a gun with her. Bunny knew what a gun was and began to panic.

"Moomy…" He said.

"It's okay. I'll protect you, Bunny. No matter what."

Bunny clung to his mother's arm. He shivered with fear.

"Don't worry, Bunny. I've used this gun before. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." May said.

Before she met Bunny, May used to put on illicit shows for paid clients with Blaziken. May's landlady used to live with her. May tried to keep her illegal shows a secret, but what happened was inevitable. May buried her landlady's ashes in her backyard.

Blaziken walked down to the basement with Bunny and May. She closed and locked the door behind her.

"Is he here?" May said.

Blaziken nodded. The three of them heard footsteps upstairs. May held her finger over her mouth.

"Shh…"

Bunny did his best to remain quiet. There was a silence, followed by more footsteps. Bunny listened closely. He could hear more than one person up there.

"Moomy?" He whispered.

May moved her head closer to Bunny's lips.

"I hear people. At least three of them." He said.

May spoke in her quietest voice.

"I know. Keep quiet, okay?"

Bunny nodded.

Footsteps moved closer to the basement door. Bunny shivered in fear. May held him tight. They heard banging on the door.

"Police. Open up."

"Police?" May thought.

She remembered Jerry. He hadn't seen in mother in a few months. It only made sense that he started to suspect something. May heard the officer bang on the door again.

"Is anyone in there? Open up!"

May hid her gun in her pocket and answered the door. Sure enough, there were three police officers, waiting for her.

"Hello!" May said with a fake smile.

"Hello, Miss…"

"May. Call me May."

"…Miss May, we've heard reports of a disappearance, your landlady, Mrs. Vander. Have you seen her lately?" The policeman said.

May shook her head.

"Nope. I haven't seen her." She said.

"Do you mind if we take a look around, then? We might be able to find some information." The policeman said.

May thought about telling them to go ahead. She thought about acting like she had nothing to hide. That was wrong, though. She had everything to hide. There were illicit sex toys, ones that were designed with a Blaziken's anatomy in mind. Bestiality was a huge crime, one punishable by years in prison. She had a log on her computer of her video chats with Daddy, two of which involved Bunny in sexual situations. Bunny was not only a pokemon, but also a minor. Last of all, May killed her landlady when she found out about her secret life. Mrs. Vander was incinerated and buried, but that didn't take away the fact that May was the murderer.

May chose her words carefully.

"Do you have a search warrant?" She said.

"We do, yes." The policeman said.

He motioned for one of his fellow officers to show the warrant. May was disappointed.

"Fine. Go ahead and turn the place upside down for all I care."

She moved back toward Bunny and grumbled.

"Stupid cops, always have to make a big mess…"

One of the cops barked out,

"Check the computer too."

May's heart skipped. She turned around.

"The computer?" She said.

The officer nodded.

"We have reason to believe that there could be illegal prostitution involving pokemon. Don't worry, I get the feeling they're just false accusations." The cop said.

May turned to Bunny and whispered to him.

"Bunny, I need you to close your eyes." She said.

"What? Why?" He said.

It hurt May to say this.

"Moomy is going to do something very bad. I don't want you to see it."

She pulled her gun from her pocket. Bunny knew exactly what she was planning. May turned to Blaziken.

"Follow my lead. This should be easy." She said.

May approached one of the officers. He was looking through her computer and found her video from a few days ago, the one where she first touched Bunny's penis.

"Here I was, thinking you were good people." The officer said.

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for possession of…"

There was a loud bang. There was blood. It splattered and stained. The cop held his chest. The bullet pierced his lung. He fell over, dying.

"Blaziken, get his gun!" May shouted.

She could hear more cops running toward her. Blaziken grabbed the cop's gun. She fumbled with it, her chicken-like claws unsuited for handling human weapons.

"She's got a gun! Fire! Fire!" One of the officers shouted.

Blaziken instinctively shot a fireball at one of the policemen. He fell to the ground, rolling, trying to put out the flames. The third officer spoke into his phone.

"We need backup. We need backup right…"

May placed her gun on his head. She fired. Blood splattered all over her face.

Bunny was in the corner. His eyes were closed. His large ears were folded over so that he couldn't hear the gunfire. Tears were streaming down from his eyes. May turned to Blaziken.

"I'm going to comfort Bunny. Keep watch, okay?" She said.

Blaziken nodded. She moved toward the cop that was still alive, the one that she burnt. He reached for his gun. Blaziken slashed him, right in the throat. He died immediately.

"Bunny?" May said.

He was still sobbing.

She dropped her guns and held her "son".

"Bunny, it's okay. It's over. We won!"

Bunny opened his eyes.

"Really? We won?" He said.

May giggled.

"Yep! Love conquers all! Nothing will come between you and me, Bunny."

She embraced the buneary.

"Thank you, Moomy." He said.

He tried to wrap his tiny arms around May.

"Like I told you, nothing is ever going to come between us."

Before May could finish her hug, she heard gunshots outside. She knew what this was, more police.

"Darn! There's more of 'em." May said. She grabbed both of her guns.

"Come on, Bunny. We need to run." She said.

Bunny climbed up onto her shoulder. They started to go for the stairs, until she saw a whole squad of police waiting for her.

"Freeze! Drop 'em!"

There were at least six guns pointed at May's face. To her, they were all pointed at Bunny. She dropped her guns.

"Don't hurt him. He's innocent." She said.

A policeman pulled Bunny off of May. They cuffed her and led her to a police van.

"Moomy?" Bunny said.

He tried to follow May. The cop lifted him up. Bunny struggled.

"Let me go! I need my Moomy! I need her!"

"Kid, she's a criminal. She was hurting you." The officer said.

Bunny growled.

"She never hurt me. She loved me. Now let me go. Let me go!"

The officer turned to one of his squad mates.

"Get him to YPPS. The kid's got Stockholm Syndrome real bad."

YPPC. Youth Pokemon Protective Services.

They were an organization meant to help young abused pokemon, especially ones with bad trainers.

-{5}-

The officer led May to the back of the van. She didn't know it, but she was alone. Her Blaziken was caught burning that police officer. The pokemon died, gunned down for resisting arrest. She noticed that there was someone else in the van with her, a thin, pasty man. He had blood dripping down his nose and into his thin mustache. His glasses were broken and crooked. His body looked weak, like he had next to no muscles. He smiled and let out a cynical laugh.

"May? Is that you?"

She instantly recognized his voice. It was Daddy.

"Oh lord. I didn't recognize you without the sexy shit you wear. They got you too?" Daddy said.

May sneered at him. Last time they talked, he had threatened to kill her.

"Come close to me and…"

She couldn't beat him up. Both of their hands were cuffed.

"…and I'll bite off your ear."

Daddy recoiled a bit. The threat actually worked on him.

"Okay, okay. Just… Let's not get too rash." He said.

May slumped down into the van's corner. The engine started to run. They would be moving soon.

"I'm going away for a long time with all the shit I got." Daddy said.

May sighed.

"I'm going to die." She said.

Daddy remembered hearing the gunshots.

"It's not right." He said.

Daddy let his warped mind spill out into the back of that van.

"You weren't hurting nobody, May. You were just a sexy girl, being sexy. Beautiful people like you, they shouldn't die. It ain't right. The world becomes a little less pretty without you around."

May smiled.

"You said you'd kill me."

"I'd never kill a sexy thing like you." Daddy said.

May believed him. His willpower was just as weak as his scrawny little body. There was a reason he had to masturbate at least seven times a day.

"That Blaziken and Bunny, they loved it. They loved fucking you. Why does the law have to tear apart that beautiful, sexy love?" Daddy said.

May could feel the evil radiating off of Daddy. Except to her, she didn't perceive it as evil. To her, it was reason.

-{5}-

Bunny feel bad

Bunny feel real bad


	6. Inside The Gray Hell

Chapter 6

Inside The Gray Hell

-{6}-

 **Stasis**

Bunny was taken to a building, a YPPS holding house. It was a shelter for pokemon where they could heal and be rehabilitated. It was a lot like a pokemon center, but with more of a focus on emotional healing, rather than physical. Bunny was inside of a pokeball at the time. It was small and cramped. He didn't feel comfortable in it either. The pokeball made a habitat around him, a small one, one that would be natural for a buneary. There was grass, trees for shade, artificial sun, and a log to rest in.

"Aren't there any toys?" Bunny thought.

Of course, Bunny was looking for human toys. A normal, wild buneary could find fun with a log. It could frolic around in it, hide, jump on top of it, roll it around, and practice its attacks on it. A wild buneary could move through the tall grass and explore. It could even climb the tree and see if anything was up there. Bunny had only been treated like a human for a few days. He found it a little difficult to go back to his old ways.

Bunny tried to distract himself. He was worried about May. He tried not to think about what could be happening to her. He tried not to think about how he could never see her again.

"I could be alone." Bunny thought.

He didn't want to be alone. He thought that May was his salvation, his hope. He refused to believe that he had to go back to how he was. He remembered his life, alone. He had no friends. He had no family. He had nowhere to go, only survival. Food wasn't always plentiful. Sometimes he didn't know whether he was going to have a meal or go hungry. It was a horrible feeling, the instability.

"I can't go back. I'll never go back." Bunny said.

Bunny's mind had regressed. With May, he no longer had to be independent. He could stay a child forever with no reason to move on. He could stay in his comfy little spot forever.

"Moomy… No. I can't do that. She's in the past. I need to grow up."

He remembered not just May, but his original mother. Bunny didn't know much about his original mother. She had a large litter of at least fifteen other buneary. They all left the warren, one by one, to go and live their lives. They would forage for food. They would find mates. They would reproduce. They would die. So goes the life of an r-type strategist.

Live fast.

Have lots of sex.

Make babies.

Die young.

Bunny didn't want that, though. Every step forward in life was a step closer to death. There wasn't enough time. There was never enough time. The saying goes: life is better when you could stop to smell the roses.

"What if I could just stop? Why can't I just pick a place I like and stay? Why?" Bunny said.

He didn't want to go on. He was afraid, afraid not just of the unknown, the uncertain fate that he would have without any sort of stability in his life, but afraid of the encroaching death that he was always getting closer to. It was like an axe, hanging over his head. It was going to hurt him. It was going to get him some day or another. But when? When?

"Fuck this." Bunny said.

It was time for him to face his fear, his fear of death.

He was going to stare it right in the eye and splatter it all over him. No more mystery. No more fear. No more life. It was time to die. It was the only way to face his fear.

Bunny started to think of ways to kill himself. He looked at the artificial log his pokeball made for him. It was heavy, heavy enough to smash his skull. Bunny tried to think of a way to lift it, maybe some kind of rope apparatus. He tried to think, until he felt a horrible pain in his penis.

"Oh… Oh lord! What is this?"

It was the pills that May had him take, the ones that were "for Daddy". They were experimental drugs, ones that were certainly illegal. They worked to alter the amount of semen in a pokemon's ejaculation. Daddy loved semen. He loved the sight of it spraying out of a pokemon like a hose. He loved seeing people and pokemon drenched in the stuff. Even more, he loved the thought of May drinking it. It was something that she couldn't do with Blaziken, something that he'd always wanted to see.

"I… I feel like I'm going to die!"

His testicles burned. They felt like they were on fire. His scrotum stung, like there were thousands of needles all driving into him all at once. His penis felt pressure, like there was more semen in him than his body could hold. Bunny tried to pee. He thought about water, running water, waterfalls, dripping sinks, flushing toilets, bathtubs, showers, rain, anything. No one ever bothered to tell him that his semen wasn't pee.

"What's happening to me? Moomy? Moomy!"

There was no one there for him.

Bunny was alone.

Bunny was mad. He wanted to be able to do something about this. For the first time in his life, he felt true anger. Between everything, his second chance at childhood gone, his biological parents eaten by a larger pokemon, and his aching private parts, he screamed. He screamed obscenities, every dirty word he knew. He tried to lift the artificial log. The adrenaline in his body surged through him. His muscles bulged in ways he didn't know were possible. It wasn't enough. Bunny's body had limits.

"Lift! Lift up, you fucking log! Lift!"

He screamed. Tears of rage streamed down his face. His stomach felt upset. It wasn't from the lifting, but a side effect of the drug: nausea. Bunny's muscles tensed up. He felt something coming up, vomit. He vomited all over himself.

Bunny fainted.

-{6}-

 **Grow The Fuck Up**

"Bunny, wake up."

"What?"

Bunny opened his eyes. He was in a bathtub, with a woman scrubbing his fur.

"You can talk?" The woman said.

"Yeah. I can talk." Bunny replied.

He looked at his body. The woman was scrubbing copious amounts of vomit and semen out of his fur. The sight and the smell almost made Bunny pass out again.

"Hey, it's okay. The bad people are all gone. It's just you and me." The woman said.

Bunny looked over and noticed that she had a uniform on, along with a badge, a YPPS badge.

"YPPS?" Bunny said.

"Youth Pokemon Protective Services. My name's Shannon. I'm here to rehabilitate and release you." The woman said.

Fear crept into Bunny again.

"I don't want to be released. I want my Moomy." Bunny said.

"Your 'Moomy' is a criminal, Bunny. She was hurting you." Shannon said.

She scrubbed Bunny some more. He pulled away from her.

"She never hurt me." Bunny said.

Shannon sighed.

"Bunny, it hurts me to say this, but… You were a sex slave. She made you do sexual acts against your will."

"She didn't make me. I wanted to do it. I liked it." Bunny said.

Shannon lowered her head.

"Bunny…"

He noticed that she wasn't looking. This was his opportunity to run. Bunny leapt from the bathtub and ran. He didn't get too far. He slipped on the linoleum floor. Shannon moved toward the pokemon.

"Bunny…" She said.

Bunny growled.

"Touch me and I'll fucking kill you."

"She didn't love you, Bunny." Shannon said.

Tears began to form in his eyes. He snarled.

"No. Moomy loved me more than anyone else in this world. She brought joy to my life. She…"

Shannon grabbed a needle from her pocket. She jammed it into Bunny. His body became numb.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Relax. It's just a sedative." Shannon said.

Bunny fell over. His joints twitched. His eyes became heavy. He passed out, again.

-{6}-

 **The Futility of Equality**

May was alone.

May sat in her jail cell, after a long day in court. There was plenty of evidence against her. Multiple counts of murder, selling and distribution of pornography involving pokemon, selling and distribution of pornography involving underage pokemon, illicit sexual acts with pokemon… Her lawyer did the best he could. She was sentenced to death. The method of execution would be the guillotine. It was a bit unconventional for the times, but the judge wanted to make her into an example, a symbol to strike fear into the twisted hearts of criminals everywhere.

"This is what happens to you if you have sex with pokemon."

"This is what happens to you if you have sex with children."

"This is what happens to you if you murder an officer of the law."

While in jail, May reflected on her views. According to her, she did nothing wrong. According to Bunny, she did nothing wrong. According to society, she did everything wrong.

"Maybe… Maybe I was wrong." May thought.

She thought about how she killed her landlady because she knew too much. She thought about all the secrets she kept, how she lived alone. She also thought about her brother, Max.

"I'm sorry, Max. I am so, so, very sorry."

She thought about her father, Norman. She thought about how he raised her, how he had high hopes for her. She thought about her dreams of becoming the best pokemon coordinator. It was all going to end. Her life was coming to a close, because she decided to kill people and have sex with child pokemon.

"What the hell did I do with myself?" She said.

It didn't matter what May thought was right or wrong. It mattered what society thought was right or wrong. To live is to submit, not just to those who are above, but to society. Society: a social contract, in exchange for obeying its laws, you get all the benefits of living in a society. It's what keeps the world from spiraling into barbarism.

A lot of people don't want to believe it, but not everyone is equal. The distinction that some people get to make the rules may seem arbitrary, but it isn't. Part of life is accepting that there are people who are greater than you. It doesn't matter if you like them, or agree with them, or if you think they're evil. It's a fact and it can never be changed.

"Facts. I can't change facts." May thought.

She didn't have a choice. She couldn't live with a society that said that it was wrong to have sex with young pokemon.

"So, are you going to cry about it and whine and scream about equality and all that other horseshit? Or are you going to accept death with dignity?" May said.

She moved over to the mirror in her cell. It hung above her sink, her dirty, jail sink.

"Well, May? What'll it be? Are you going to accept this fucked up little world or not? Tell me? Fucking tell me!"

She smashed her fist into the mirror. Her knuckles were cut on the shards. It was bad luck to break mirrors. May didn't care. She wasn't going to live to experience the misfortune anyway. She was ready to smash the mirror again, but instead, broke down and cried.

-{6}-

 **Death**

Bunny woke up. His body was still a little numb from the sedatives. His head hurt. He heard Shannon's voice.

"Bunny? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. I'm up." Bunny said.

He noticed that he was on a chair, a very soft and comfortable chair. He was in Shannon's office.

"I wanted to talk to you." Shannon said.

"About what?" Bunny replied.

"I just wanted to reason with you. Bunny, I can't force you to see things the right way. I know that if I can't, they'll lock you up in here forever. You'll be on so many drugs, you won't be able to think straight."

It was true. Abused pokemon that formed bonds with their abusers tended to have serious mental problems. May was taking advantage of Bunny, who mistook her exploiting him for sex as love. Bunny needed to see that, otherwise, he would be in therapy for a long time. Some pokemon never leave YPPS. Too stubborn or broken to see how damaged they were and unable to fix themselves, they lived the rest of their lives closed off from the rest of the world.

"Bunny, I can't make you see what's right. All I can do is hope you can." Shannon said.

Life is complex. Things are never a simple as people want them to be. Through points of view and a rejection of truth, people tend to make a relativistic shell that they can use to justify anything. You could say that it was right for May to turn Bunny into her sex slave because she loved her and he enjoyed it. It's just like how people will say that it's okay for someone to steal a loaf of bread if they're starving, or that it's okay for someone to kill a man if they're evil, or that it's okay for someone to eat babies because it's part of their culture.

Life is a complex thing, a living hell of relativistic gray. With no direction, no certainty, people are left to come to their own conclusions on everything with no right or wrong answer. The thought of being unbiased is a myth, as all people have their own point of view. People are amazing, though. They can go through that gray hell and make their own conclusions. They can figure out what's right and what's wrong. It was up to Bunny to finally make this choice.

What do you think? Is May evil for exploiting Bunny? Is she a hero for rescuing him from the wild and giving him the love that he needed? Is she just a well-intentioned human who just happened to be a criminal?

Bunny had to make that choice, the choice of how he was going to see May. On one hand, he knew that she did some bad things. She killed people without a second thought. She seemed all too ready and eager to fight the law. She put Bunny, who was too young to understand, on the internet and made him perform sexual acts. On the other hand, she loved him. She cared for him. She protected him. Bunny thought hard.

"Is she… Is Moomy going to die?" Bunny asked.

Shannon nodded.

"She's going to be executed, publically. It's an attempt to scare people so that they stop having sex with young pokemon."

Bunny was nervous. Shannon continued.

"Personally, I think it's an awful idea on the judge's part. Scaring them won't do anything to stop them. It'll just make them more secretive."

"I want to see her, one last time." Bunny said.

"I don't think it's a good idea. It's going to be gruesome." Shannon said.

"I don't care. I just want to say goodbye to her." Bunny said.

Shannon knew that this could be traumatizing for Bunny, but also saw this as an opportunity. Bunny was reaching out to her, telling her that he was ready to move on. Seeing his "Moomy" die would bring him closure.

"Okay. The execution is tonight. I'll take you there."

-{6}-

May was outside, in the middle of town. The streets had been blocked off. There was a crowd of people that were gathered. Cameras were rolling. Security guards were lined up everywhere. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky. There was a full moon. Stars twinkled in the sky amongst helicopters and satellites. May was bound. Handcuffs linked both her wrists and her ankles. Even then, if she did find a way to escape, there were guards everywhere. She looked over and saw a makeshift stage, built from wooden boards and crates in front of her. On that stage was the guillotine, on old execution device thought to be too cruel for today's world. She tried to think of something to do, something to think about besides her impending death. She tried to think of something pleasant, something that she wanted to be on her mind when she died. She tried, until she heard a voice call out to her.

"May? May!"

It was Bunny. May looked over and saw her "son" with Shannon and a guard. Bunny started to run to May, until the guard stopped him.

"May! Over here, May!" He called.

"Bunny? You sound different." She said.

The guard moved aside for Bunny.

"Make it quick. We have a show to put on." The guard said.

He let Bunny go. He ran close to May and hugged her. May would have hugged him too, but her arms were bound.

"Bunny, I am sorry. I am so, so, very sorry." May said.

Bunny stayed silent.

"Thank you, Bunny." May said.

She could feel Bunny's tiny arms letting go of her. It was the last time she ever felt his touch.

"It's going to start soon. We should go." Shannon said to Bunny.

Bunny turned to his "Moomy".

"Goodbye, May." He said.

"Goodbye, Bunny." May said.

Bunny and Shannon stood at the foot of the stage, behind a row of guards. A police officer stood on the stage. He said a few words about May.

"This woman will be executed for her crimes. She abused young pokemon and murder an officer of the law. Let this be a warning to all others who dare to commit these crimes."

The security guards loaded May into the guillotine. She had her eyes closed, like she was trying to think about something else while this happened. Bunny squeezed Shannon's hand tight.

"It's okay. It'll be over soon." She whispered to Bunny.

The policeman raised the guillotine's blade. Bunny wanted to close his eyes, but he forced them to stay open.

"Have mercy." Shannon whispered.

The blade crashed down on May. There was a loud snap. Her head fell onto the stage, not visible to the crowd due to the lines of guards. She had her eyes closed when she died.

-{6}-

After a few weeks of rehabilitation, Bunny was released into the wild. He decided that it was time for him to grow up and accept his life. He grew up to be a strong and healthy lopunny and had many baby bunearies.

The End

Thank you for reading. I know this was hard to read. It was hard for me to write too. Once again, thank you for making it all the way to the end.


End file.
